Babysitting (One Shot)
by Periodic Ink
Summary: He didn't see this coming. Not at all. Two kids who thought they have the power, an amazing power. Yet it would be his job to stop these two kids shenanigans, just because someone asked him to. One Shot


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anime series Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own OC characters shown in this fic.

* * *

"H-how did this all happen? I've done my best and it's not even two hours." He stuttered on each word feeling demoralized.

"Darn it. Why do little kids like these have to have this syndrome?" He complained looking around the messed up room

"I have to clean up." he stood from his chair after a moment's rest and cleans up the mess.

 **One Day Ago...**

In a small room, where a single lamp light lit. A boy is seen studying, doing his homework. He writes on his notebook in a rhythmic pattern. His rhythm was interuptted after hearing the sound of his cellphone. He opened it and checked his inbox

"Mom?" He opened the message and saw it's contents

"My dear son, can you please take care of babysitting two kids tomorrow? It's located near your school. I have important business to take care of tomorrow. Thanks a lot!" He laughed, then sighed

"She doesn't know how to stop accepting favors from her friend." He returned to his homework and began to write in a rhythmic pattern once more.

A knock was heard on the door "Onii-chan? Are you awake?"

He stood up from his place and opened the door which blocked their way, he looked at his little sister holding a pillow "Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare... Can I sleep with you tonight? Mom isn't home..." She gripped on her pillow, she had a sad expression written on her face.

"Sure." He smiled, her sister brightened up and grinned "Thanks onii-chan!" She ran to his bed and snuggled herself onto his bed. He closed the door and returned to his desk and was about to write but his sister called his attention

"Onii-chan. Sleep with me." She said cutely yet demanding

"One moment, I'm almost done with my homework"

"No! I want to sleep with onii-chan right now!" She raised her voice but still had the cute tone

A light chuckle left his mouth and went to his bed "Alright alright, princess"

He got on the bed with her and his sister snuggled on his chest "Good night! Onii-chan!"

"Good night Asako" He gently said to his little sister and watches her fall asleep, snuggled to his chest.

He smiles seeing her face and caresses her head _"I know that dad isn't with us anymore. But I promised myself that I protect you, just like dad would."_ He closes his eyes reminiscing about the past.

A moment past, He slowly got off the bed so that he wouldn't wake Asako and returned to his desk in order to finish his homework.

Afterwards, he returned to bed and slept with his sister.

He woke up from his slumber and see his sister clung to his shirt. He could only smile and remembered today is babysitting day. He sighed at the thought knowing that he wished his mother didn't push all the burdens on him.

He nudges his sister in order to wake her up "Come on Ayako, wake up" he gently said

Ayako shifted in bed until she sat up, yawned and opened her eyes "Good morning, Onee-chan..." She fell back on the bed to sleep.

Vein marks appeared over his head "Onee-chan?" he flicks his sister's cheek

"Ow!" She sat up abruptly and held her wounded cheek "That hurt onii-chan!" Trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh? That hurt? Am I onee-chan?" A smirk was what Ayako saw and stutters "D-d-d-did I-I-I- say on-e-e-e chan? I meant onii-chan!" she tried to escape her brother's exaggerated rage.

He returned to smiling gently at her "Good" As she catches her breath

He left the comfort of his bed and does some morning stretches "Oh, Ayako, Onii-chan has some work today. I'll be back around dinner time. What will you do today?"

She brightened up and looked at him "I'll go to Rin-chan's house!"

"Alright, I'll pick you up after my work ok?" He smiled at his sister and she returned a smile.

He prepared himself by taking shower and wearing fresh clothes. He waited for his sister to finish changing clothes. They both left their apartment and walked out. They walked hand in hand. As they enjoy the morning sun and the wind tickling their skin. They arrived at Ayako's friend's house.

"I'm going" He smiled

"See you later Onii-chan! Take care!" She waved at him and he waved back. Leaving his sister in house and walked to his destination.

He walked towards his school in order the find the house near it. He saw a woman standing outside of the house and walked towards her "Are you the person asking for a babysitter?" He inquired with a friendly disposition.

"Yes, are you Akiyama's son?" She aked me and I nodded "I'm Akio, Akiyama Akio. I'll take care of your kids until you return"

She smiled at me "How reliable. I'll be back around 7pm. So take care of my kids"

They parted ways as he proceeds inside the house. "Turbo mode! Gun power at maximum output! Set to stun. You're mine creature!"

Akio was dumbfounded looking at the boy who pointed a toy gun at him. "Um... hi? I'm Akio and I'm your ba-" He was shot by the kid's toy gun as the bullet didn't stick on him. The kid was instantly taken aback because the bullet didn't stick on Akio "My stun didn't work! You must be from the Dark Associates who have come to steal the light! I'd better formulate a new plan!" he ran away into his room

Akio sighed walking around and encountered a girl meditating on the couch

"Hi there, I'm Akio and I'm your babysitter today." He gently said to her but didn't get a response

"Um... Hello?"

"Shh" The girl said to him "I'm conversing with the stars. I'm formulating a plan as I choose which fairy I should use in battle"

Akio's eyebrow twitched "What?"

She opened her eyes to look at him. "I'm Starlight, Harbinger of Miracles"

Akio's eyebrow twitched again "Two children in this house are Chunnibyou. Perfect..."

'Turbo is here to do battle with you Starlight!" The boy said having two guns pointed at her

"I've been expecting you Turbo." She brushed her hair back as she stood in front of him.

"I've gotten the perfect fairy to aid me in this battle against you"

Turbo laughs "Really? I'm the true denizen of the light. You're a fake miracle"

An annoyed look was on Starlight's face "Hmph. You don't know your place. Miracles are the key to life"

"Not miracles. Talent is!" Turbo shoots bullets at Starlight but blocks them with her hands

"Miracle Shield!"

"Oh yeah?! Setting from stun to kill. Maximum output!" Turbo shot more bullets at Starlight as she dodges the bullets and slowly making her way to Turbo

"Impossible! Homing mode!" He tries to hit her with the bullets but as soon as she got close, she did a leg sweep and puts her palm on his chest "I'm going to cure you now"

Turbo struggled out of her hand and ran about "I won't be changed to a fake!"

Starlight chased him "You don't understand! If you continue this farce, you'll be consumed by darkness!"

"Darkness?! Hmph. Darkness will lose to me!" Turbo exclaimed.

Akio could only watch lifelessly and felt out of place in babysitting them.

" _Seriously? I'd better try to stop them"_ He thought

He went to separate the two but he trips he got shot at the face by Turbo's gun. Starlight's sweep. Eventually their 'battle' messes up the living room. The couch, rag and decorations have all fell from their 'battle'.

"H-how did this all happen? I've done my best and it's not even two hours." He stuttered on each word as he got demoralized.

"Darn it. Why do little kids like these have to have this syndrome?" He complained looking around the messed up room "I have to clean up." he stood from his chair after a moment's rest and cleans up the mess.

After cleaning up. He got his cellphone and called a friend

" _Hello?"_

"Hi it's me Akio. How do you handle children with chunnibyou?"

Akio nods listening to his friend's advice

"Thanks. I owe you one." He closes his phone. He stood up to get a piece of paper and a pencil sits by the table and began to write in rhythmic pattern. Crossing out what he thought wasn't good and encircles what he thinks are good.

15 mins later... He looks at the paper after putting down his pencil.

"Alright. This is an awesome yet very embarrassing plan! I'm not proud of it!" He exclaimed

"I'd better get into my character role. They'll arrive after they 'formulate their plans' meaning after they come out of their rooms." He said unconsciously placing pressure on himself

 **About 30 minutes later...**

Both Starlight and Turbo got out of their rooms as they gaze each other across the hallway

"Ready to lose to a true light?" Turbo said

"That's my line. You've yet to see that you are a fake" Starlight said as they both walked into the living room. They couldn't help but feel chills down their spines

"Wh-what's with this field? It's not normal" Starlight muttered

Turbo pointed out "It's that creature of darkness"

Akio looks at them with dark glaring eyes "I've seen you've both come this far. I'm known as the entity of darkness. In fact, even my own home bows down to me. I AM darkness. Known as the Dark Storm, here to restrain the light you both possess and take you into my kingdom."

Starlight gulped looking at Akio with sweat running down her forehead "I've never seen... An entity such as this... It this what they call a fallen angel?"

Akio twitched a bit _"Fallen Angel? I didn't make my persona to be like that! But if it's enough to get their attention"_ He thought

"So you have known my identity. I applaud you Starlight, Harbinger of Miracles." He grins at her

"For finding out my identity so quickly, I'll have to eliminate you" Starlight is taken aback but Turbo moves in front of her "No one and I mean no one, will eliminate Starlight. Only I have the right do it!"

"Join her then" Akio said

Turbo and Starlight are hand-in-hand making hand gestures took make it look cool as they exclaim

"Be destroyed, real!"

"Blow up, synapses!"

"Vanishment! This World!"

" _I think I heard these words before... Don't tell me they know the people from my school?"_ Akio's eye twitched then sighed _"I have to play along with this? I have no choice but to"_

- _Imagine an amazing battle scene_ -

After their defeat at the hands of Dark Storm. They were seen struggling from their loss. Akio walked to them "Now, sleep for eternity. Unless you wish to join my army."

"I refuse." Those words echoed throughout the room getting the attention of both Turbo and Akio to look at Starlight.

"I'm the Harbinger of Miracles. I haven't given you my Ultimate Attack at all. However, that attack requires that me and Turbo to be in sync, especially since we both do harness the power of light." Starlight struggled to even say

" _You're not dying you know."_ Akio thought again

"I'm Turbo, Executioner from the Realm of Light. I've vow to cease all hostilities with the Harbinger of Miracles in order to exact my revenge for this loss." He exclaimed

" _Executioner? What kind of imagination does this kid have?!"_ Akio twitches from the word but laughed as he played along

"I see, so you'll show me your true power then? When our paths cross again, I'll fight you both" Akio exclaimed as Starlight and Turbo went to one room together

" _I'm assuming their formulating their plan. But I'm beat."_ He sat down and takes a long restrain

"Thank goodness it's over. I would've had problems had it continued any further" He was interrupted once the woman he met earlier arrived home "Good evening, how are my kids?"

Akio smiled "They are very energetic"

She smiles at him "Can I count you to babysit them again next time? Your mother said you would"

Akio twitched again "S-sure. I'll be going home now"

She sees him off "Thank you"

Akio walks out of the house after bowing to her.

" _I've got to admit that wasn't bad at all. But it's still embarrassing"_ He thought and reached Rin's house

"Onii-chan!" Asako ran towards her brother and hugs him

"I'm here to pick you up" He smiled

They held each other's hand as they walked towards their homework

"Onii-chan how was work today?" Asako asked him

Akio's eye twitched as he remembered that moment of his battle against the chunnibyou

"It's a long and interesting story" He smiled at her and she smiled at him


End file.
